


I’m Going Out

by cactiem



Series: Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: After being banned from going out, the girl’s evening took an unexpected turn, especially Nessa’s.
Relationships: Sweet Pea/Original Character, sweet pea/Nessa Fogarty
Series: Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636447
Kudos: 3





	I’m Going Out

October 31st 2016

The three girls slouched on Nessa’s couch looking bored as Rosa, Nessa’s mom, went through the rules of tonight, something she did every time she was on a night shift. "You will stay inside tonight. No trick or treating." She finished her speech with. Nessa opened her mouth to argue but was quickly stopped by the quirk of Rosa's eyebrow. "And before you even say it Vanessa, no Yasmin's parents won’t be there. I know your tricks."

"This is unfair." She grumbled.

"Then tell me where your brother is." Nessa couldn’t do that. Not only didn’t she know Fangs’s exact location, she assumed it was the Wyrm, but she also promised she wouldn’t say anything to their mom about his newfound involvement with the Serpent's. That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to get a piece of her mind when she sees him for ruining her Halloween. "Thought so. Right, you girls behave tonight. You know where everything is. I’ll see you in the morning." Rosa quickly said her goodbyes, kissing Nessa on the cheek before hurrying out of the door so she wasn’t late to work.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only thing heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway, before Yas spoke up. "Why don’t we watch a movie? Jennifer's Body?" She suggested. Nessa shrugged, completely down for a movie night instead. Robin, however, didn’t want to stay in.

"I didn’t dress up for nothing." She huffed gesturing to her store brought witch costume. "We’re going to a party."

"A-a party?" Yas stuttered out glancing at Nessa who had the same worried and confused look. They were only fourteen so they’ve never been to an actual party only seeing them on tv and in movies.

"Like a real one?"

"Yes, a real one." Robin said incredulously. "Ty, Benny's brother, is hosting so I think I can sneak us in. What do you say?"

Nessa looked at Yas, trying to gage what she thought. "I guess we could go."

"Your mom will kill us." Yas hissed, her eyes wide.

"She’s not going to find out. Trust me." Robin assured her friend.

With her puppy dog eyes, Robin managed to drag her two friends to the party that was happening just a few blocks from Nessa’s. No one payed attention to the three teenagers as they walked through the side door, everyone too engrossed with themselves. At least that’s what they thought until someone took the beer, that Robin grabbed on the way in, from her hand. "You guys can stay but you have to behave which means no drinking." Ty, Benny's brother, said. He knew that if he kicked the girls out of the party they’d end up in some kind of trouble, here he could somewhat keep an eye on them.

Robin rolled her eyes, walking further into the house, while Nessa was giddy with excitement and Yas was nervous, convinced that her mom will find out she is at the party. She stuck close to Nessa as they to walked further into the house, pass people drunkenly making out and getting a little too handsy for the kitchen. Nessa grabbed a beer, disregarding Ty's rule, and took a swig of it, quickly scrunching her nose at the taste. "What are you doing?! Your mom is going to kill you." Yas hissed. Even though the music was loud Nessa still heard her clearly as she shouted into her ear.

"Relax, she’s not going to find out." Nessa grinned.

"Are you sure?" She asked unconvinced. It didn’t help that she spotted Fangs and Sweet Pea across the room. Nessa's smile fell and her eyes widened as she spotted her brother.

"Shit. Do you think he saw us?" She turned around so he wouldn’t see her.

"Well, he’s coming over so I’m going to go with yeah he saw us." Yas quickly said before mumbling something about finding Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Fangs hissed making Nessa turn to him. Sweet Pea was stood off to the side as the two siblings spoke.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first. I thought you went trick or treating." He said.

"We weren’t allowed because you were at the Wyrm. Which, by the way, you’re welcome." Fangs looked at a Nessa confused so she carried on. "Mom is beginning to suspect something." His eyes widened when she said that. The two of them began to have a silent conversation ending with Fangs promising not to tell their mom that Nessa snuck out or was at a party, he had his own secrets he needed keeping.

Nessa thought that was the only time she would run in to Fangs and Sweet Pea that night. She didn’t expect them to still be at the party. After finding Robin, who was stuck to Benny, and Yas who was reluctantly with them she went into the kitchen to find anything that remotely looked like a decent drink. "You’re a pretty cute cat." Someone whispered in her ear, his hand on her waist. Nessa relaxed into his touch when she recognised the voice to be her brother’s best friends.

"You’re not too bad yourself. Let me guess, you’ve gone as yourself." She smirked, turning around so she was facing him. "What are you still doing here?"

"I’m not leaving you at a party surrounded by drunk people."

"I can take care of myself." Nessa said, taking a step forward. What Fangs didn’t know was that his sister and Sweet Pea were closer than he thought. She didn’t know exactly what she felt but she knew it was something more than him just being her brother’s best friend.

"I know." Sweet Pea closed the gap, his eyes flickered from her lips back to her eyes before gently kissing her. Nessa relaxed into it, her hands clasped around his neck.

The Travis Scott song that was playing cut off suddenly with someone shouting that the cops were here. Sweet Pea and Nessa pulled apart, their eyes wide with fear of getting caught. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Nessa wanted to know what would of happened if they didn’t get interrupted. Now wasn’t the right time though. Sweet Pea grabbed her hand and led her out of the back door, using his tall stature to push through the crowd.

Once they made it out, they continued running down the street until they ended up at the small park. Nessa walked over to the swings and started spinning around on them, not caring that she almost got arrested. It was a thrill. She wondered if this was what it was like to be a senior going to parties. Sweet Pea smiled at her. He loved seeing her so free, it was a welcomed sight when you live on the Southside.

"Shouldn’t you be getting home." He said, walking over to Nessa and stopping her from spinning.

"Probably." She grinned, looking up at him. "We should talk about that kiss though."

"What’s there to talk about? I liked kissing you, Nessa, and I want to continue kissing you. I like you."

"I like you too." Nessa said after leaning up to press a kiss on his lips.


End file.
